The present invention relates generally to a face shield for use during operations in the fields of dentistry and dental hygiene and particularly for use with dental or dental hygiene operations in which a spray of fluid is directed toward a patient's mouth during the course of the operation.
With the advent of vibratory machines and the like for scaling calculus from teeth and the implementation of the cooling mechanism of a spray of water directed into the mouth by the machine during the course of the operation, a particular degree of discomfort to the patient has been realized from the spray of water leaving the patient's face wet, the patient not being able to open his eyes at any time during the course of the operation due to the spray of water directed at them, and the general feeling that the patient has after not only withstanding the discomfort of the operation, but also including the aftermath of an irritable feeling due to the dampness of his hair and any other part of his body that has not been draped in addition to the discomfort he has with his teeth. Draping of the hair and face is not economical and also would make the operation more burdensome for the dental hygienist or dentist.
The present invention is directed to provide the advantage of comfort during such an operation where fluid for cooling, cleaning debris, etc., is used and directed toward the patient's mouth. The present invention has a barrier surface adjacent the patient's skin surface and an absorbent surface exterior to that barrier surface to absorb moisture and keep it from running down the barrier surface. The attachment means of the present invention also provides the advantage of sealing the patient from receiving any moisture which would cause him discomfort along his face, facial hair, and/or scalp areas. The face shield furthermore permits the patient to open his eyes and look about during the course of the operation while shielding his eyes from any direct flow of water toward them, and is pliable to permit facial movements when in its operative position.
All the above features are also provided in an inexpensive yet sterile, storable device.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings.